elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Jael
|image = image:Jessica_Stroup_66.png |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 19 |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Kóri |Row 4 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common, Máel (looks similar to Greek) |Row 5 title = Room |Row 5 info = 7344 (Deck 06) |Row 6 title = Canon |Row 6 info = OC |Row 7 title = Journal |Row 7 info = mutedmother |Row 8 title = Mun |Row 8 info = Wolf }} Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Jael is much stronger than a normal human, even in her weakened condition, so she'll be nerfed down to only a little bit stronger. For example, instead of being able to lift 250 pounds, she'll only be able to lift up to 100 pounds with ease. She can hear much better than a human due to her long ears. Jael's healing powers use the elements within a person's body to heal them (water, metals, etc.). She must touch the person she is trying to heal with her hands to be able to do anything, and her magic seeks out the injuries before coaxing the body's elements to return to their natural state. Foreign bodies like viruses cannot be healed, though their symptoms can be. Lost limbs cannot be regrown, but if the limb has recently been severed and is brought to her before the limb dies, then she can reattach the limb. But she can only restore minimal functionality. Broken bones can also be a problem. If the bone isn't set correctly, the bone will heal wrong and can cause later problems or a crippled limb. The downside to her ability is that she cannot be healed by magical means. She can only use her magic through her hands, and not any other part of her body. The process consumes a lot of energy, leaving her weak if she heals too much for too long. Due to her never being fully fed, healing is slow and can leave her barely able to move if she heals more than a broken bone. Healing fatal wounds can send her into a temporary coma if she doesn't consume lots of nutrient-rich food before or during the healing. On the flip side, her healing magic can be used to cause harm. She can knock out a person by temporarily cutting blood flow to the brain, and can kill or injure them by doing the exact opposite of what her healing magic does. Instead of coaxing the body to heal, it can cause the body to tear itself apart for however long she is touching a person, in a process that resembles an extremely fast-moving cancer. Jael does not often use this, still feeling guilt for the one person she killed in her anger as a child, and since it takes much more energy than healing does. Even at normal strength this takes at least twice as much energy, depending on how long she's touching a person. On the Elegante, Jael's healing powers will be at half-power. Everything takes twice as long to heal, and injuries will not be as damaging as they are supposed to be. It will take much, much longer to hurt a person, to the point that the only way someone could be hurt is if they stood still and let her. She's still more likely to pass out from exhaustion than hurt a person. Knocking a person out is easier, but still takes twice as long as it would normally take her. Strengths: '''Jael is very compassionate and willing to deal with most anyone because she really, truly hates to see anyone alone. Once she considers someone one of her best friends, she'll do anything to protect them and help them, even at her own expense. '''Weaknesses: '''Jael is very gullible and easy to manipulate - she believes every person has some good inside them. She neglects her personal well-being and focuses on taking care of others. She has a debiliating fear of death due to having her friend die in her arms right before she was pulled onto the ship. She gets anxious in small, enclosed spaces. She's fine for the first minute or two, then steadily begins to decline into fear. If the door is locked, then she panics horribly. '''Personality: Since Jael is unable to communicate verbally, she's learned to be very expressive, though she is capable of hiding behind a blank face if she doesn't want to worry someone. She's patient and kind, but living in the slums has taught her how to stand up for herself, even if she feels bad for becoming angry. Jael will heal anyone, even if she's the one who caused the injury in the first place, unless she thinks that person doesn't deserve to be healed. She is gullible and easy to manipulate with the right tone and story. The only thing that she hides is her ability to heal, since it often caused contention with the people who knew. She is easily hurt, but is only really emotionally crushed when someone betrays her trust or when someone close to her dies. She doesn't anger easily, usually when someone insults her, her friends, or her kids, or when someone she considers a friend or family is threatened. She doesn't hate easily and typically only people who think they are better than other people, or willingly hurt others for their own gain. Having been constantly seen as an object while growing up, Jael sometimes is offended where there was none intended, and can sometimes become upset at innocuous comments or remarks. She hates to talk about her own problems, and will usually try to steer the conversation away from herself and back on to whomever she is talking with. Extra: Jael is super naive. She'll be friends with anyone as long as they are nice, to her and other people as well. She doesn't get double entrendres and innuendo most of the time, and is completely innocent in the way of how relationships work. She suffers from insomnia - sleeping at most three hours a night - and has nightmares when stressed. Elegante Deaths: 1 Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Joseph Ivers - JOOOOOE. Jael loev Joe. He is funny and awesome and Jael will do anything within reason for Joe. He's gonna cook her food in return for her healing him, so she's pretty excite. Probably the only person Jael feels comfortable enough to drink around, since she's still wary of alcohol. Jinx - Ear-buddy! Jael loev Jinx. And he's an orphan, which makes Jael go ;A; and want to hug him forever. Roll - So. Cute. ;A; Roll doesn't know it yet, but Jael kind of sees her as one of her boat-kids, even if Roll did spurn her attempt to hug her, sob. Kevas - Big green troll! He's a sweetie though. Kind of mad at him because he hurt Jinx. ;A; Hancock - Jael loev Hancock. ;A; He saved her when Ganon set Danny on her, so she's eternally grateful. And is going to try her hardest to be his friend, even if he is a bit distant. SOB, OFF THE BOAT NOW. ;A; Conrad Achenleck - Nice guy, Jael had a pretty nice conversation with him, but never really got his name. Off the boat now. :< Lilith - Jael doesn't like her too much since she's...well, mean. Catpaw - A nice lady that Jael met at the masquerade. Never managed to get her name, either. Ganondorf - Jael hates this man as much as she can hate a person.. Danny the Dog - Jael is scared to death of Danny. She's still not sure whether Danny was responsible for his actions or not, considering he didn't do anything until ordered. Sadlygrove Percedel - Sweet, good-natured kid, but he's kind of an idiot. Jael isn't very happy that he's a knight because in her world the knights never treated her (or, really, anyone who wasn't rich) nicely. Jin - Mute!buddy! Jael loev Jin. He's a nice guy who not only knows sign languge but can speak her language, so that makes Jin extra special in Jael's eyes. \o/ Moonie Brandt - Kind of a prickly lady, but easy enough to get along with when she's not annoyed. Matt Shae - Nice guy, not really very good at socializing, though. 8|a jk, he's actually a really cool guy. Coraline - Sweet little girl. Jael considers her as one of her boat-kids GDI off the boat now. ;A; Dr. House - What a dick. 8| Other Stuff, Links App The J-Club Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs